Eres mi sueño
by FlorenceElla
Summary: Ally esta enamorada de Austin y ya esta desesperada y salé con Dallas, Austin quiere hacer todo lo posible para que Ally se enamóre de él, lo lograra?... AVENTURAS, AMOR, DESAMOR Y MUCHA EMOCIÓN!
1. Un besó y el chale encantado

**_Chapter I: Mi vida es un asco!_**

**_Pensamientos de Austin_**

_Odio mi vida, es un ASCO...Dallas y Ally...repugnante no? ese Dallas tiene una lista de ''amigas'' donde sale si se la a ligado por que sabría yo eso? A si! fue que se lo vi Puajajaja y como es que Ally era...Ultima? eso me inquieta cuando es la más guapa yo si fuera el tacharía a todas y me quedaría con_ Ally...**_para siempre_**- lo ultimo lo dijo con voz timida. -_ no se que haría sin ti sinceramente reconozco que esto no es un capricho..._

**_Fin de pensamientos de Austin_**

Austin estaba tumbado en la cama cuando sonó el movil de él.

Austin: Que querras Ally? - Dijo mientras miraba el número obvio sabía que era de Ally - Si?

_Ally: Hola...Austin...yo..._

Austin: Ally no seas timida si es lo de Dallas, lo sé yo ví como se declaro delante tuya - Dijo con celos

_Ally: Austin! ESTAS CELOSO!_

Austin: No, si no que eres mi _amiga _y me preocupo por ti - Dijo fingiendo no estar celoso

_Ally: Oh, que tierno Austin, lo quería decir es que..si venías a la tienda ya tengo la nueva canción..._

Austin: Claro perfecto me preparo y listo Ok?

_Ally: Ok adiós_

Austin: Adiós. - Austin cogió unos pantalones negros, una camiseta blanca de manga corta, una chaqueta negra y tenis verdes

Y Austin se dirigia a la tienda.

Mientras tanto...

Ally: Te gusta como voy Dallas? - Dijo la chica, llevava unos shorts negros, una camiseta blanca de manga corta, una chaqueta negra y tenis verdes. ( vamos que la misma ropa de Austin solo que en vez ella lleva shorts y no pantalon largo xD )

Dallas: Claro aunque estarias guapa de rubia

Ally: Dallas me estas tratando de cambi...- No termino su frase ya que llegó Austin.

Austin: Hola Ally, Hola Dallas - Dijo poniendo una sonrisa falsa.

Ally: Espera Austin que voy a por la canción! ok?

Austin: Claro, Claro!

Ally subió las escaleras a por la canción

Dallas: Y tu, como vas

Austin: Fatal

Dallas: Por?

Austin: Porque estas aqui

Dallas: Bueno da igual, pronto terminare mi plán

Austin: QUE PLÁN!?

Por otra parte

Ally: Donde habre metido la dichosa canción, oh porras no lo encuentro a si!

Volvamos a donde íbamos

Dallas: Venga ya, todas las chicas de Miami...las hize mías y creo que con Ally voy a quedarme haciendola mía 2 días y medio se la dejare humillada y embarazada puajajaja

Austin: No lo permitire!

Ally: Chicos de que hablan?

Dallas: De sexo - Austin se había quedado rojo

Ally: Austin, desde...cuando tú...- Dijo más roja que él

Austin: No, no estabamos hablando de eso, verdad DALLAS? - Dijo lo ultimo con furia

Dallas: Es es cierto, ajajaa ajajaja ves ves como me rio Ally?

Ally: Si amor, casi caigo en la broma jejeje...

Dallas: Uy que llego tarde jeje - Dijo poniendo una excusa y se fué corriendo

Austin: No creas lo que dijo él era simplemente una broma

Ally: Yo ya lo sabía Austin sabes tampoco soy tonta - Dijo como si nada.

Austin: Ally hablando de Dal..

Ally: Shhh

Austin: Pero Dall...

Ally: Shhh...

Austin: Pero Ally escu...- Austin se había quedado mudo Ally le estaba besando, y le correspondio el beso para ellos aquello fue horas, meses, años..pero separarón el beso por falta de aire - Ally...

Ally: No había forma de callarte - Dijo mientra revolvia su pelo con aquellas manos tan delicadas para Austin...

Austin: Me alegro de que hubieras callado de aquella manera...- Dijo él joven como si fuera un niño de 6 años.

Ally: Austin! - Dijo Ally gritando de broma, de pronto hubo un silencio ambos se mirarón...y empeazarón a reir

Austin: Ay Ally, que va a pasar contigo - Dijo Austin

_**Pensamientos de Ally**_

_Estaba ya fuera de mí, nuestro amor es imposible la o de amor no se escribe con un corazón para nosotros...y si fuera un corazón roto? obvio nunca llegaría a ponerle celos a Austin ni aunque se lo pidiera a Dios._

**_Fin de pensamientos de Ally_**

Ally: Austin...

Austin: Ally..

Ally: Esta noche hay fiesta de pijamas y invite a Dez, Tris...

Austin: Sí y Dalla no?

Ally: No, Dallas no puede dormir aqui ya que duerme con su mamá - Dijo Ally riendo - Es broma se va de viaje a Chicago para ver a sus tios!

Austin: A que bueno pero tu donde lo celebras esque tienes también un chalé verdad? y ese sitio da miedo ya que se escuchan ruidos raros más que tu padre se fue a ver a España

Ally: Pues lo celebro en el chale...vienes?

Austin: Claro, no soy un miedica!

Ally: Ok...

Austin: Adiós

Ally: Adiós

Austin fue a su casa

Austin: Uff en el chalé, justo donde hubo un asesinato! que miedo!

Austin espero hasta la hora cuando pitó un coche Austin miró y era la furgoneta bajo con sus cosas.

Mamá de Austin: Pasatelo bien!

Austin: Si mamá, adiós papá - Austin salió y entro en la furgoneta donde estaban contando historias de terror y Ally estaba asustada

**_Pensamientos de Austin_**

_Me pregunto...que pasara ahora? y si esta encantada aquello le perturbo a que...hubo un asesinato acaso el fantasma andara por alli ya que es Luna Llena..._

**_Fin de pensamientos de Austin_**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! comenten!


	2. Una canción para un artista

Ya habían pasado 3 dias y Ally seguía con Dallas pero desde aquel beso había algo más un secreto oculto por una llave, la llave del amor quizas?

Rocky: Ally...

Ally: Rocky!

Rocky: Yo salgó con James

Ally: James que bueno!

Rocky: No te enfadas por que salga con tu hermano?

Ally: Para nada ademas es mejor!

Rocky abrazó a Ally con mucha fuerza

Rocky: Ally tú por que no estas con Austin - Dijo mientras separaba su abrazo de la amiga.

Ally se ruborizo bastante y agachó la cabeza y apreto sus sus manos con fuerza y un rio de lagrimas salián de sus ojos y empezó a hablar:

Ally: No sabes nada, lo que se siente él y yo no cuadramos somós un amor imposible...puede que le ame a quien quiero engañar le amo...pero no es facil a él y yo somos tan diferentes estare loca no?

Rocky: No Ally no te pongas asi - Dijo mientras su amiga a echar un mar de lagrimas - tu eres muy valiosa no ves como te mira Austin?

Ally: Que?

Rocky: Siempre te mira de una forma tan angelical no digas que es mentira!

Ally: Tampoco me hare ilusiones...- Dijo Ally secandose las las lagrimas

Rocky: Jajaja hay que ver tú solo observa la mirada de Austin Allyson - Rocky abandonó aquel sitio pero vino Austin y fue corriendo hacia Ally emocionada - AHHHH

Ally: Pero..qu..Austin hola!

Austin: Hola Ally

_**Pensamientos de Ally**_

_Rocky te mato! no deberias habermelo dicho ahora me di cuenta! como me mira! ni que fuera un ángel, bueno seguire sin hacerme ilusiones que si no después todo es un error _

**_Fin de pensamientos de Ally_**

De pronto entro alguien

Ally: Florence!

Florence: Ally ( Una cosa Florence es una artista de Florence + The Machine -.- no os creais que soy yo )

Ally: Que quieres

Florence: Quiero que me conpongas una canción volvere en una hora a ver como vas!

Ally: Si! - Subió las escaleras hacia la sala de ensayos - Adiós Florence voy a componer

Florence: Vale Dawson - Y se fue

Después de una hora...

Ally: Ya tengo la canción entera

Austin: Y por que con ella rapido y conmigo lento?

Ally: Por que ella es mejor que - Austin salió ofendido

Dez: Ire a consolarle

Trish: Dejalo, y? la cantas?

Ally: claro!

_When we first came here We were cold and we were clear With no colors in our skin We were light and paper thin  
And when we first came here we were cold and we were clear With no colors in our skin 'Til we let the spectrum in  
Say my name And every color illuminates We are shining And we will never be afraid again  
Say my name As every color illuminates We are shining And we will never be afraid again  
Say my name As every color illuminates We are shining And we will never be afraid again  
And when we come for you We'll be dressed up all in blue With the ocean in our arms Kiss your eyes and kiss your palms  
And when it's time to pray Dressed up all in grey With metal on our tongues And silver in our lungs  
Say my name And every color illuminates We are shining And we will never be afraid again  
Say my name As every color illuminates We are shining And we will never be afraid again  
Say my name As every color illuminates  
We are shining And we will never be afraid again  
And when we come back we'll be dressed in black And you'll scream my name aloud And we won't eat and we won't sleep We'll drag bodies from a ground  
So say my name And every color illuminates And we are shining And we'll never be afraid again  
Say my name As every color illuminates  
Say my name As every color illuminates We are shining And we will never be afraid again  
Say my name As every color illuminates  
We are shining And we will never be afraid again  
Say my name  
We are shining Say my name Say my name And we will never be afraid again _

y? - Dijo Ally

Rocky y Trish aplaudierón

Rocky y Trish: Va a ser la mejor

De pronto vino Florence

Florence: A ver

Ally: Aqui la tiene enterita

Florence empezó a leerla

* * *

_**A Florence le gustara la canción muy pronto! lo descubriremos ayy! y vean este video Florence + The Machine - Spectrum'' es la canción que puse espero que la vean para que se hagan una idea de como es Florence y eso!**_


End file.
